


Not the best of birthdays

by tonysta_k



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonysta_k/pseuds/tonysta_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something's wrong. It's Sirius' favorite day of the year - his birthday. But he doesn't seem to be in the mood for it, which is completely out of Sirius' usual cocky character.</p><p>Edited: 19/09/14</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the best of birthdays

**Author's Note:**

> This can also be found on my tumblr - sassysiriusandmarvellousmoony.tumblr.com

It was the one day of the year that Sirius was even more cockier than usual. The one day of the year that Sirius got more drunk than usual. (Providing it was a Friday or Saturday, otherwise he would just get drunk on the following Friday or Saturday). The day was usually spent with Sirius demanding to be carried because it was 'his day', and other cocky demands, but the others just laughed at them. But this year was different. There was no cockiness. Sassy-ness. No outrageous demands. Just an upset, annoyed, Sirius. Something was definitely wrong. Sirius was never really upset, and for him to be upset on his birthday, well, that just screamed  _something's wrong._

It was dinner time and the four Marauders sat in the Great Hall, as per usual. Peter was eating and looking around the Great Hall every now and again. James and Remus were sharing concerned looks as Sirius repeatedly stabbed his food with the fork in his hand.

He had been like this all day. Moody and somewhat mysterious. That type of mysterious that you just  _knew_ something wasn't right. The kind that you wanted to find out what was going on, but at the same time, didn't. Sirius hadn't even made one sassy remark in class or even misbehaved. It wouldn't surprise Remus if even the professors were worried about Sirius and his level of quietness throughout their lessons. The peculiar behavior had started at breakfast. Sirius had been sitting in the Great Hall before the others, which wasn't really that unusual, Sirius was first up sometimes to get his hair done and so that he could take most of the warm water.

When Remus and James, -Peter still getting ready-, had sat down with Sirius and wished him a happy birthday, Sirius had just mumbled a 'thank you' and gone back to eating. From then James and Remus had known something was wrong. James hadn't even bothered to give Sirius his present, and neither had Remus or Peter.

"This, uh, dinner's nice." Remus mumbled, looking up at Sirius and taking a forkful of the food.

Sirius shrugged a shoulder, "Not hungry." He said, head jerking up when he heard his name being called from the Slytherin table. Looking over, Sirius could see his younger brother, Regulus, smirking at Sirius, as if to mock him.

Sirius glared at his brother before going back to stabbing his food with his fork, "Wanker." He muttered under breath.

"Oh, Sirius, I found a letter under your bed earl-" Peter started but was cut off by Sirius and a anxious and an annoyed look.  
  
"You better not have read it." Sirius growled, eyes angry and uneasy.

Peter shook his head, staring at Sirius with the most fear he had ever felt from just a look off someone. "I-i didn't." He whimpered.

Once again, Remus and James shared a look of concern for their black-haired friend and his attitude towards Peter.

"Sirius, calm down." Remus said softly and leaned over the table, gently touching Sirius' shoulder.

Sirius turned his head, his facial expressions softening when he saw Remus before he turned back to look at Peter. "Sorry, I just don't want anyone reading the letter." He said, glancing back at Remus and James before getting up and leaving.

"Something is definitely wrong." James mumbled, his eyes fixed to his best friend as he left the room.

Remus frowned, resting his chin on his closed fist and trying to work out what it was that was wrong with Sirius. He just couldn't figure out what it was  _exactly._ He had two clues - Regulus, and the letter. Though Remus was debating if he could really use Regulus trying to wind Sirius up as a clue. The two brothers always wound each other up, but seeing as it was Sirius' birthday, and Regulus hadn't said or done anything to Sirius for a week or so, Remus decided to count it as a clue. After a few minutes of thinking to himself, Remus had made the conclusion that Sirius had received a letter from home. It explained his mood, the way he was talking, the fact that his cockiness had gone. It basically explained why Sirius was behaving the way he was on his birthday.

"I'll talk to him in a bit." James said, snapping Remus out of his thoughts.

Remus nodded in agreement. He would speak to Sirius as well, of course. But sometimes Remus felt that Sirius would be more open talking to his best friend, James, rather than his boyfriend. Remus never took offence by this, he understood that maybe Sirius found it easier to talk to someone who wasn't in a relationship with him. And there was the fact that Remus was a worrier when it came to Sirius. Or any of his three best friends for that matter.

After eating, Remus went to the Gryffindor common room with Peter and James went off to talk to Sirius in their dorm.

"What do you think is wrong with Sirius?" Peter asked, looking at Remus, whom was sat in a armchair.

"I'm not sure." Remus replied, deciding that he rather not have a conversation with Peter as to why Sirius was so upset.

After half an hour, James walked into the common room and simply shook his head, making Remus sigh.

"No luck?" Remus asked as James sat down.

James shook his head. "He just sat there with his damn cigarette. I tried to tell him that he could get caught but he insisted he couldn't care less."

Remus rolled his eyes - his boyfriend could be so stubborn sometimes, but maybe this time he had a valid reason to be.

"I'll go and see him." Remus said and got up.

Remus left the common room, going into the dorm and looking at Sirius, whom was sat on his bed with a lit cigarette between his fingers, smoke blowing out of his mouth. Walking over slowly, Remus looked at his boyfriend, and the closer he got, the damper Sirius' cheeks looked. Had he been crying? Now it was serious.

"Sirius, what's wrong?" Remus asked, sitting down cross-legged on the bed, only then noticing a letter laying on Sirius' bed.

Sirius sighed and took another drag before he decided he would answer Remus. "My mum sent a letter. I got it before you came down to breakfast with James."

Remus nodded, taking the information in. Now he was really worried. If Sirius was bothered by something his mum said, it had to be pretty big.

"Here, have a read," Sirius said and handed Remus the letter. "Don't be offended by the words of my mother. She's a cow."

Remus took the letter into his hands and began reading it;

_Dear Sirius,_

_I am not writing to you to wish you a happy birthday, in fact, I wish that I had no knowledge of it being your birthday at all._ _I am writing to you, however, in absolute disgust._ _I thought it was bad enough when you were put into Gryffindor, but this, this is_ _horrifying!_

_Being gay is not something a Pureblood should be, and neither should they be going out with a disgusting half-blood! This is a new type of disappointment and disapproval that I'm feeling towards you._

_Which is why your father and I have made the decision of dis-owning you, completely. We do not wish to see your face in our house again and we do not wish to meet that horrid boyfriend of yours._

_You may collect your things in summer and as for where you know live, is a choice that is up to you. Me and your father don't care and will not except responsibility for anything._

_Also, do not talk or make contact with Regulus._

_That is all._

Remus read the letter and looked up at Sirius with widened eyes and a slightly open mouth. How could they be so cruel as to just decide that they were going to disown Sirius. Remus didn't know whether to scream in frustration and anger or to punch a wall. But looking at Sirius and seeing how hurt he looked, he decided to do neither, and instead pulled Sirius into a hug.

Neither boy spoke, Sirius just holding onto the fabric of Remus' shirt with his head leaning against Remus' chest, Sirius listening to the rhythm of Remus' heartbeat as he closed his eyes.

"Before you say anything Remus," Sirius said and looked up at Remus. "This is not your fault. Don't you dare blame yourself."

Remus simply shook his head and leaned down, kissing Sirius' lips softly. It still amazed Remus how well Sirius knew him. Because that's exactly what Remus had been doing - blaming himself. As much as he tried to tell himself that it wasn't his fault, Remus just couldn't help but think it was.

After a few minuets, Sirius got off the bed, looking at Remus. "This birthday has been shit." He said, getting another cigarette, but having it taken off him by Remus before he could light it.

"At least let me give you your present." Remus said, looking at Sirius with one of his eyebrows raised and a small pout on his lips.

Sirius rolled his eyes but had a fond smile on his lips. "Go on then."

Remus got off the bed and went to his bedside table, opening a drawer and getting the wrapped present out.

"It isn't much." Remus said shyly and gave Sirius the present before sitting next to him.

"Cost doesn't matter." Sirius said and kissed Remus' forehead. "It's the thought that counts."

Unwrapping the paper, Sirius wondered what it could be that Remus had gotten him. He ripped the paper off to see a white box with a little tag on it reading _'To Sirius, Love Remus.'_

Sirius smiled at Remus before opening up the box, a maroon sweater neatly folded sat in the box.

"I love it." Sirius smiled, leaning over to Remus and pecking his lips. "Tell me how it looks." He said and took his shirt off, getting the sweater and pulling it over his head with his arms in the sleeves.

"Perfect." Remus murmured , moving closer to Sirius and wrapping his arms around Sirius waist as Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus' neck.

Sirius pushed his lips to Remus', eyes fluttering shut as he did so. His hands slid up into Remus' hair and his fingers gripped onto it with a gently tug. Remus' hands moved down from Sirius' waist to the back of him, sliding over his butt cheeks and gripping it firmly.

Remus' tongue ran over Sirius' bottom lip and Sirius let Remus' tongue in with great pleasure, allowing it much wanted access to his mouth.

After a few minuets, Sirius broke the kiss and lay on his back on his bed, bringing Remus down with him.

Remus lay on top of Sirius, holding Sirius' arms above his head and pushing his lips to his once again, then breaking it again a few minuets later.

"Sirius?"

"Mm?"

"Happy birthday."


End file.
